One of the appealing features of DVDs and other formats such as BLU-RAY Disc® and HD DVD® (High Definition Digital Video Disc) is the interactive menus that allow viewers, for example, to select a particular language for closed captioning or for the audio track. People enjoy gathering together to watch movies and other programs. In some cases, one or more individuals within a group may wish to listen to the audio track in a particular language. However, while different audio tracks may be available on a DVD, for example, all the viewers are limited to listening to the same audio track.